MLP EG: EL RETORNO DE GOKU BLACK
by choto
Summary: Trunks finalmente venció al responsable de tantas muertes en su mundo. Simultáneamente siete chicas regresan de un campamento en un mundo completamente ajeno. El guerrero conocido como Goku Black revive misteriosamente en este otro mundo pero tiene un gran problema...y es que no puede usar sus poderes.. aún ¿Podrá ver sus errores? ¿Sembrará caos? ¿Tendrá alguna admiradora secreta?


(Queridos lectores, antes de comenzar con la historia quiero aclarar que sí me mamé con el tiempo de espera :'v, pero la carrera que estoy estudiando me quita prácticamente todo el tiempo del mundo por lo que no puedo asegurar los días que suba capítulos

Ese era un punto que quería aclarar y avisar, para que no desesperen [sí sé que les debo mucho más, sobre todo a aquellos que llevan muchos meses esperando que actualizara o algo]. En cuanto a la desventura de Freezer estoy pensando en reescribir la manera en la que la escribí :v (a menos que ustedes o la gran mayoría de comentarios me diga lo contrario)

Seguramente se preguntarán ¿Por qué este wey que aparte de tenernos esperando siglos ahora nos sale con esta jalada?

Bueno respondiendo aquello, he estado leyendo varios fics y me la he pasado practicando diálogos, acotaciones de manera más elegante/parecida a la de un libro (Assassin's Creed es uno de los libros que también he leído) y tengo que mencionar que otros autores como Yordisz o SuperPonySaiyanX9000 me han inspirado (los menciono para que no me vayan a salir con copyright o cualquier otra cosa, además para evitar molestias. Yordisz, SuperPonySaiyanX9000, si ven esto debo decirles que ustedes son unos genios, sus historias, sus maneras de meter al lector en la lectura son dignas de un dios, espero que no se molesten : ( [si es que llegan a ver algún parecido en alguna manera de escribir, trataré de plasmar mi antiguo estilo, pero de forma de un fic. Las ideas sobre nuevas historias no se me acaban, lo que sí se me acabó fue la manera de representar la acción de manera más épica y eficiente y no tan rústica como antes] ); aunque también seguramente habrá parte de la esencia del estilo de la anterior manera en esta nueva [Claro que ahora transformada/adaptada. Los nombres de los soundtracks seguirán como siempre.]

Y repito, la desventura de Freezer NO la descontinuaré, sólo que volveré a reescribirla, así como esta historia para que les sea más fácil y cómodo leerlo (desperté mi Ultra Instinto alv :v), a menos que me digan ustedes lo contrario (la otra idea que se me ocurre es terminarla de la manera noob [viejo estilo] y rehacerla con esta manera [nuevo estilo], de ahí tomaré sus opiniones sobre cuál es mejor (una es como para adaptarla a una obra de teatro si lo pensamos de cierta forma, la otra es más de libro xD)

Y por último [y oficial], diálogos como:

– _No puede ser cierto_ \- Pensamiento (está en cursiva)

–Hola, soy Goku - Diálogo

Entre otros tantos estarán presentes en el fic (curiosamente usaré incluso "" y '' [las dobles comillas indican algún mensaje, ejemplo: carta, mensaje a través del libro mágico de Sunset; además también está en cursiva para que sea más distinguible (ojo, no confundir con pensamiento). Las comillas simples las usaré como para señalar o reforzar algo que dijo un personaje en otro. Ejemplo: ]

–No puedo verlo –Exclamó Rías con cierta incertidumbre.

–¿Cómo que 'no puedo verlo', si no hay nada que obstaculice nuestra visión –Issei respondió, sin poder dar crédito a sus palabras.

Claro que es un ejemplo burdo, pero necesario. Dudo que aparezca mucho en mis fics las comillas simples.

Todo lo demás seguramente entre más avancen, más estructura le encontrarán a los diálogos xD. Recuerden que me pueden encontrar en devianart como superchoto.

Y sin más relleno los dejo disfrutar ésta historia que he preparado pensando en ustedes.)

Nota: Estense atentos porque se acerca una sorpresa en otro fic.

Feliz Navidad y año nuevo mis queridos lectores : )

Se me ocurre crear un grupo de WhatsApp para que así estemos más conectados.

…...

 **E** ra una tarde veraniega, el sol empezaba a meterse. Un camión recorría tranquilamente la carretera; dentro de éste varios alumnos contaban entre sí todo lo que pasaron en un campamento días atrás. Todos estaban felices y satisfechos al haber pasado varios días fuera de la rutina cotidiana de los estudios; el campamento Everfree había sido todo un éxito: sin prisas, sin preocupaciones, sin cosas extrañas mágicas que los tuvieran alerta…. bueno casi, porque hubo un pequeño confrontamiento con la cuidadora, afortunadamente todo pudo resolverse y pudieron gozar nuevamente de las atracciones y actividades que el lugar ofrecía.

Una chica de ojos color cereza con cabello liso multicolores, de playera con logotipo de una nube, de falda, con chaqueta azul marino y tennis, observaba detenidamente un extraño cristal que tenía en sus manos. Al lado de ésta, otra chica de ojos verdes, cabello rubio que terminaba en un pequeño amarre con un listón rojo, de chaleco campirano, portaba botas y con un sombrero de granjero, dormía a pierna suelta.

En un asiento que estaba en la segunda hilera, una muchacha de cabello frondoso de color carmesí vivido y con algunas franjas amarillas, de un chaleco de piel y con botas que hacían juego, miraba atentamente el camino. Otra joven cuyo cabello color zafiro azulado moderado, con una franja violeta moderada y rosa concentrado terminada en una cola de caballo, ojos color violeta que eran cubiertos por unos lentes, analizaba su respectivo cristal obtenido después de derrotar a Gaia Everfree.

En la última hilera de asientos, 3 jovencitas intercambiaban puntos de vista: una de ellas tenía los ojos color calipso oscuro, su cabello era un tanto largo y ondulado de un color rosa pálido, la segunda tenía sus ojos color celeste, su cabello, a diferencia de las demás, era bastante esponjoso y de un color rosa-magenta. La última de ellas tenía los ojos de color azul, de cabello color indigo.

La vida de estas siete chicas había cambiado rotundamente desde cierto día en el que una princesa pony había pisado su mundo en busca de su corona.

De repente, la chica de cabello multicolor se levanta y va hacia donde se hallaban las chicas de la segunda hilera.

–Chicas, ¿alguien más tiene la extraña sensación de que estos cristales nos van a ser de mucha utilidad?–. Preguntó con algo de confusión.

–Puede que sí Rainbow, pero creo que por ahora no nos deberíamos enfocar en eso ¿verdad? –dijo Sunset con un rostro pícaro– además, ni que todos los días llegaran seres mágicos o cosas extrañas–. Bromeó, llevándose la mano a sus labios para no reír ante la mirada semiseria de la otra chica.

–N-No deberíamos de confiarnos tanto, cualquier cosa podría pasar apenas y nos descuidemos– terció Twilight.

Las dos chicas asintieron enseguida, enfocando sus miradas en los pequeños objetos que colgaban en sus cuellos; no muy lejos de allí, dos féminas observaban atentamente a las chicas: una de ellas tenía el cabello frondoso de color celeste, ojos morados. La otra, quien era de menor edad pero mayor a las estudiantes, su cabello era similar pero la diferencia estaba en el color, éste era color azul marino con franjas de un tono de azul más claro, con ojos azules. Ambas adultas jóvenes no pudieron evitar esbozar una sonrisa al oír aquella conversación.

–Como han cambiado las cosas, pareciera que fueron algunos días atrás cuando pasaron de ser alumnas que no se preocupaban de nada, a chicas que se toman muy en serio su nuevo rol. – Mencionó Celestia, ganándose la total atención de la otra mujer–. Y pensar que ya lo habíamos visto todo.

–Si hermana, de verdad que aún no consigo asimilar todo esto. Se han convertido en todas unas señoritas independientes, me atrevo a decir que han madurado más rápido que nosotras a su edad–. Contestó la fémina de cabello azul.

–Oye Luna, hay algo que aún me intriga un poco.

–¿Si?

–¿Es seguro dejar Canterlot High sin nadie que la vigile?, bueno ya sabes por qué.

–No lo sé, pero no hay de qué preocuparse. Ya hay manera de hacerle frente a todas las amenazas que puedan surgir.

Ambas se quedan por algunos segundos en silencio para después acomodarse mejor en sus respectivos asientos. Por otro lado, Pinkie Pie sacó un frasco de polvo pica pica y se dispuso un poco en la palma de su mano, mientras reía por la broma que se deleitaba en su imaginación.

– _Jijijijiji, esto nadie se lo verá venir_ –decía dentro de su mente – _, esta será la mejor broma que se me haya ocurrido jejeje._

Rarity observa las intenciones de su amiga e interviene.

–PINKIE PIE, ni se te ocurra lanzar ese polvo, ¿te quedó claro? –habló con voz autoritaria, puesto que sabía que sólo así entendería y haría caso– sabes perfectamente lo molesto que es eso y además recuerda que tu magia podría reventarlo, generando una serie en cadena si no lo controlas. Además no quiero tener que echar a perder mi hermoso vestido.

–Aww Rarity, pero no hay nada que hacer en el camión –empieza a hacerle pucheros, parecida a una niña de escasos 8 o 10 años siendo regañada–. ¿Ni siquiera puedo un poquitín?

–No Pinkie, al menos no mientras estemos aquí. –Arquea una ceja–. Al menos espera hasta que lleguemos a Canterlot High –en su rostro se dibuja una pequeña sonrisa de malicia– si esperas, prometo ayudarte a gastar alguna broma.

En respuesta, la chica fiestera pega un gran salto lleno de alegría. En ese preciso momento el camión pasa velozmente un bache, provocando que brincara con más altura y se terminara por estrellar contra el techo del vehículo.

 **¡Poom!.** Rápidamente sus amigas corren a auxiliarla.

–Pinkie, ¿te encuentras bien?–. Preguntó la chica tímida.

–¿Te hiciste daño?–. Le secundó Rainbow.

–Aughhh, me pegué bien duro jeje–. Mencionó mientras se sobaba la cabeza, provocando que todas negaran con la cabeza para después estallar en risas.

De pronto Fluttershy empieza a sentir una incómoda comezón que le punzaba por toda la espalda. También Rainbow y Rarity sienten al poco tiempo el mismo síntoma.

–¡Pinkie, no habrás soltado por error el polvo que tenías ¿verdad?! –cuestionó Rarity, mientras que se rascaba desesperadamente los brazos– ¡dime por favor que no abriste la mano!

La chica de cabello esponjoso tan sólo se limita a encoger los hombros, provocándole un gesto de sorpresa. En tan sólo cuestión de minutos, los restos del polvo pica pica que se hallaban esparcidos por todo el suelo, se distribuyeron por todo el camión ya que varias ventanas se encontraban abiertas.

–Nghh ¡ya no soporto más esto!, ¡está por todas partes!–. Fluttershy mencionó con cierta molestia.

Sin previo aviso el autobús se detiene.

–Muy bien, ya llegamos–. Anunció el chófer quien rápidamente fue el primero en bajarse para ir al baño.

Todos le secundaron y varios se fueron a las regaderas del gimnasio, desesperados de quitarse aquél molesto polvo. Tras una media hora finalmente todo regresó a la normalidad. Pasaron algunas cuantas horas que parecieron eternidad, pero al final, la chicharra hizo el toque con la cual marcó el fin de clases. Todos los estudiantes salieron agolpándose unos a los otros mientras que nuestras chicas emprendieron sus caminos en dirección a la cancha de fútbol.

La primera en llegar fue Rainbow Dash, quien al no encontrar a nadie se dispuso a practicar un poco su puntería con el balón. Algunos minutos pasaron cuando llegaron Twilight Sparkle y Sunset Shimmer.

–Creí que no vendrían, ya pasaron como 20 minutos desde que terminaron las clases.

–Lo sentimos Rainbow, pero tuvimos un ligero percance que afortunadamente ya pudimos resolver–. Se disculpó la pelirroja .

–¿No han llegado las demás? –La chica de lentes empieza a voltear a todos lados, sin embargo no logra divisar a alguna de sus demás amigas–. ¿En dónde andarán?

–No lo sé, pero espero que no tarden mucho, el día apremia y tenemos que organizarnos para ir al concierto que habíamos acordado. –Masculló la fémina arcoiris.

Así esperaron algunos minutos más, hasta que finalmente las otras llegaron.

–Lamentamos la tardanza, pero… –Rarity saca de sorpresa varios tickets– ¡CONSEGUI BOLETOS DE PRIMERA FILA!

El grito de emoción no se hizo esperar. Seguidamente todas agarran su boleto correspondiente, mientras que sus manos temblaban de pura felicidad.

–¡Gracias Rarity, de verdad te quedaré eternamente agradecida por conseguirlos!–. Comentó la chica arcoiris

….

Multiverso Dragon Ball-Séptimo universo: El futuro

En un mundo muy lejano se desarrollaba una peligrosa pelea para evitar la destrucción masiva de la raza humana. Tres saiyayines combatían ferozmente a un poderoso ser cuyo poder era muy superior al de ellos en todos los sentidos, sin embargo sus espíritus de lucha sobrepasaban sus muy destrozados cuerpos.

Un guerrero, nacido de la fusión de dos saiyayines de nombres Goku y Vegeta, barría el pavimento con el cuerpo de su enemigo, sin darle tiempo….

– **¡Toma esto Zamasu….Final Kamehameha!** –. Una poderosa carga de ki sale de entre las manos de éste, impactándolo de lleno.

 **¡BOOOOMMM!**

Pero repentinamente, de entre la gran cortina de humo, el dios fusionado sale ileso…

–¡Observen esto mortales…. **Esto es un DIOS**!

–¡Deja de ser un engreído!–. Gritó Vegetto mientras descargaba un potente puñetazo directo en su rostro.

De pronto una luz rodea al guerrero, indicando que su tiempo había pasado. El dios egoísta no dudó ni un momento y rápidamente los golpea enviándolos a morder el polvo.

–¡Se acabó… **mortales**!– una espada de energía estaba por acabar con sus vidas cuando pasó algo inesperado.

 **¡CIIINNNCKKKK!**. El saiyayin híbrido intervino en el preciso instante del golpe de gracia.

–¡Otra vez tú Trunks!–. Se quejó la fusión ante la persistencia del saiyayin mestizo.

 **¡CLINCHHH!.** Hubo un pequeño intercambio de espadazos entre los dos guerreros, con un veloz salto giratorio, Trunks se posicionó detrás de él y para cuando se da cuenta, 2 veloces tajadas forman una X, sin embargo gracias a la inmortalidad sus heridas sanaron rápidamente.

–Yo soy ¡INMORTAL! –tras decir aquello le conecta un fuerte golpe que lo derriba, inmediatamente trata de asesinarlo, sin embargo el guerrero de cabellera dorada reacciona a tiempo y se cubre con su espada, generando varias chispas al hacer contacto ambas hojas afiladas– ahora a quién irás a pedirle ayuda, ¿al futuro?, ¿al pasado?, ustedes patéticos mortales jamás entenderán el verdadero significado de mi justicia, seguirán entrometiéndose en la labor de un dios tan perfecto como yo ¿no es así?

–¡Cállate!, para nosotros tu justicia no nos importa nada, sobretodo si se trata de un dios tan egoísta como tú, nosotros nos ayudamos los unos a los otros…eso son los humanos ¡Y NO TU VISIÓN TAN DISTORSIONADA SOBRE NOSOTROS!, ¡NO DEJARÉ QUE DESTRUYAS A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE HAN SEGUIDO LUCHANDO POR SOBREVIVIR!

En ese preciso momento, un gran destello acompañado de ondas de luz logra ser vista por los humanos restantes.

–¿Acaso ésta es la energía de Trunks? –Yajirobe preguntó algo confundido, al poco tiempo su cuerpo empieza a iluminarse al igual que el resto, soltando pequeñas partículas–. ¿Todos somos Trunks?

–Trunks…¡Tú puedes!–. Gritó una niña.

–¡Derrota a ese monstruo!–. Alentó otro niño.

–¡Trunks!–. Mai fue la tercera en apoyarlo.

Varias partículas empiezan a acumularse por encima de la espada sin que nadie lo notara. Tiempo después una gran Genkidama se origina, dejando sumamente anonadados a los presentes.

–Esta es la energía de todas las personas–. El guerrero de la espada observa que su espada brillaba con más fuerza. Goku y Vegeta miran esto y rápidamente le ceden sus energías.

–¡No creas que sólo con eso podrás vencer a un dios como yo!

Zamasu vuelve a atacar, sin embargo el saiyayin lo esquiva…

–¡Muy bien, derrotemos a Zamasu!

Pronto, el guerrero se hunde en la gigantesca esfera, absorbiéndola e incrementando considerablemente su poder. Se lanza en picada, embistiendo a la fusión, otro contacto entre espadas provoca que la hoja filosa morada se disolviera, dejándolo vulnerable a lo cual Trunks no perdió aquella oportunidad para clavarle el arma de gran poder.

–¡¿Q-Qué es esto, siento varias energías fluyendo en esta espada?! –dijo Zamasu bastante atemorizado– ¿acaso los humanos son capaces de desafiar los designios de una deidad como yo?, ¿serán capaces de derrotarlos?

Trunks saca la espada, mientras que un líquido blanco brillante salía de la herida del dios, sin embargo ésta no se regeneraba.

–¡N-No, esto no puede terminar así para mí!

Con un magistral movimiento, el saiyayin corta a la mitad a su rival mientras que este último liberaba un último grito que anunciaba su derrota.

Pasaron algunos minutos y nada sucedió, Goku recogió los pothara de Shin y el anillo del tiempo para devolvérselos. Una brecha roja se abre completamente mientras que de ésta una gran nube negra se alzó al cielo. Varias cabezas de Zamasu se representaron en el cielo, riendo maniáticamente.

–¿Qué significa esto?–. Se cuestionó el saiyayin de mayor estatura.

Gowasu contempla por unos segundos la nueva e inesperada situación..

–Zamasu ha abandonado su cuerpo de Dios. Podría decir con certeza que está tratando de volverse uno con el universo y así llevar a cabo su ideal, ¡esto es malo, tienen que detenerlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde!

Varios rayos rojos destruyen velozmente varios lugares, los tres guerreros intentan detenerlo lanzando sus mejores técnicas, desafortunadamente ninguna fue efectiva contra él. Poco después un sinfín de lluvias de poder invaden el planeta, acabando con toda vida existente a excepción de los últimos 2 habitantes del futuro y a sus aliados.

–¿Todos se encuentran bien? –Trunks preguntó, sin embargo casi al instante algo marcó su rostro– y los humanos…..¡no puedo sentir sus ki!

El silencio era abrumador. En el rostro de Mai, precisamente en sus ojos se empezaban a llenar de lágrimas al oír está horrible noticia…todo había sido en vano. Goku y Vegeta miraban con rencor al causante de tantas pérdidas humanas, sintiéndose decepcionados de no poder hacer más. Shin y Gowasu analizaban lo que acababa de ocurrir, sin poder llegar a entender aquella bestial masacre.

–No…Trunks, dime por favor que esto es una mentira –la fémina buscaba desesperadamente los ojos de esperanza de su compañero; sin embargo éste último le negó con la cabeza– ¡MALDICIÓN, ESTO NO ES VERDAD, ES UNA MENTIRA…UNA MENTIRA..NOOOOOOO!–. Disparó innumerables ráfagas de balas a las cabezas flotantes hasta que se quedó sin munición, sin tener éxito.

Goku se mete la mano en sus ropas trozadas, buscando alguna semilla del hermitaño.

–Creo que ya encontré una, pero ¿y esto?…–su rostro cambia de confusión a uno de seguridad al recordar algo–…Shin, ¿Zeno Sama existe aquí?

–Señor Goku, no importa quién sea el que lo enfrente. Zeno Sama nunca será derrotado por nada ni alguien.

–Pues entonces lo llamaré.

El saiyayin de cabello puntiagudo desordenado pica el botón que el dios del todo le hallase regalado con anterioridad. Poco después un pequeñito ser desciende lentamente, siendo abrazado inesperadamente por el saiyayin, muy para el desconcierto de los supremos.

–Zeno Sama viniste.

–Uhh ¿quién eres tú?

–Soy Goku, te llamé para que nos pudieras ayudar con un pequeño problema

En ese momento el ser supremo se percata de la deplorable condición de la zona. –¿Tú lo hiciste?

–N-No, lo hizo él–. Ambos fijan sus miradas en Zamasu– ¿No sería bueno acabar con él?

–Tienes razón –el tono de voz del rey supremo alarmó a los demás– este mundo.

Sin tiempo que perder Bulma, Mai y Trunks prenden la máquina del tiempo por órdenes de Kakaroto. Los supremos kaioshin rápidamente desaparecen usando el anillo del tiempo.

–Este mundo…¡DESAPARECE!

Goku, Vegeta y los tripulantes de la máquina miraban atónitos como el universo desaparecía frente a ellos para desaparecer antes de ser consumidos por el poder.

 **Algún tiempo más tarde**

Gowasu coloca el anillo del tiempo en un cofrecillo donde descansaban 5 anillos verdes.

–Zamasu... –. Dice con cierta culpabilidad ante los hechos provocados por su antiguo aprendiz. El sólo recordar le creaba pesadillas.

Poco después lo cierra y lo deposita en un tipo de estantería para después marcharse.

….

Universo EG

Tras conseguir lo que deseaban, todas entran al puesto de la Sra. Cake.

–Y bien, ¿qué les traigo?

–Yo quiero… ehmm… un preparado de avena con chispas de chocolate por favor–. Pidió Rainbow amablemente, para después sacar su celular y responder algunos mensajes.

–A mí tráigame lo de siempre. –Mencionó Pinkie, dedicándole una dulce sonrisa, característica de ella–. Y una rebanada de pastel de frutas, por favor.

–Quisiera un jugo de naranja y unas galletas integrales–. Dijo Fluttershy, mientras que acercaba su mano a una hormiguita para poder contemplarla.

La dueña denota que las otras chicas aún no podían decidirse, por lo que decide regresar más tarde. Mientras tanto Sunset, Rarity, Twilight y Applejack siguieron contemplando el menú por otro buen rato. En realidad no tenían mucha hambre, pero no querían hacerle pasar un mal rato a la señora Cake; después de todo había una gran confianza de años.

–¿Se sienten bien?–. Preguntó Fluttershy con cierta preocupación

Las 4 chicas no responden, en su lugar tan sólo señalan un sí con la cabeza.

–Je, supongo que hoy no pediré algo, me duele un poco mi estómago –menciona la rubia que mira hacia la ventana– eso me pasa por comer demasiadas manzanas y tomar sidra.

El tiempo empezaba a transcurrir, las siete amigas intercambiaban comentarios y reían con alguno que otro que fuese ridículo. Muchos de sus comentarios solían ser de cosas chuscas o grotescas, aunque hubo otras en que sus rostros se dibujaron gestos serios; la mayoría de estos relacionados con algunos enfrentamientos contra seres mágicos en el pasado. Aún tenían muy en mente los últimos hechos que habían acontecido en el bosque Everfree, por lo que tenían que asegurarse de que nada raro pudiera suceder antes de que se marcharan.

La noche empezó a caer y nuestras chicas pagaron la cuenta. Antes de ir a la parada de autobús decidieron echar un último vistazo a su colegio; nada ocurrió durante algunos minutos de espera y finalmente, con suspiros de alivio, retomaron su objetivo principal. La gran máquina sobre ruedas no tardó más de lo previsto, todas lo abordaron para después perderse en la lejanía de la noche.

Sin embargo….

No había pasado más de 40 minutos cuando, en la parte superior del portal a Equestria, unas pequeñas grietas empiezan a iluminarse de un color rosa-carmesí. Pronto un fino destello sale disparado a una gran velocidad, prácticamente imperceptible para el ojo humano para después salir de la atmósfera y perderse en la densidad del frío y solitario espacio ciberial.

….

Multiverso Dragon Ball-Décimo universo: Presente

En un extraño templo, bajo un árbol de frondosas ramas cubiertas por un sinfín de hojas, el viejo kaioshin, de piel amarillesca, de traje que imponía respeto y de avanzada edad, degustaba un té. Su mirada era algo perdida, la culpa lo atormentaba desde que su antiguo aprendiz haya tomado partido en aquella repentina traición a todas sus lecciones que con tanto trabajo había aprendido… o lo que había aparentado hacer.

–Soy un torpe, ¡¿cómo no me pude dar cuenta desde antes?! – Maldecia para sí mismo mientras que a su vez asestaba un golpe a la mesa–. He fracasado como mentor; por mi culpa varias vidas inocentes han sido cobradas por la estupidez de Zamasu… y no sólo eso, también toda lucha fue en vano –Un profundo respiro emana de sus pulmones, a su vez cierra sus ojos. Pronto su mente se vió invadida de recuerdos de aquél caótico futuro–… No puedo darme el lujo de volver a cometer otro error –lentamente agarra su taza de té, seguidamente le da un buen sorbo; un silencio que imponía pronto tomó posesión de todo el lugar, obligándolo a refugiarse en sus pensamientos–, _lo lamento Zamasu… te he fallado._

Sin decir más, lentamente se levanta de su silla. El kaioshin recoge su taza y la tetera para después encaminarse a un gran portón.

Abruptamente, una fuerte luz blanquecina con algunas variantes de color, aterriza velozmente. De ella, 2 seres hacen presencia, muy para la impresión del viejo maestro. Un elefante de aspecto humanoide, de piel rosa, mira con cierta curiosidad los alrededores del lugar. Junto a este, una niña de un llamativo color celeste, cabello bien trenzado, de cuerpo delgado y cetro en mano, esboza una sonrisa al verlo.

–¡Gowasu.. hola!–. Mueve su mano de un lado a otro, saludándolo.

–¡Ah Cus, Ramushi, bienvenidos a mi humilde morada!; díganme ¿en qué puedo servirles?

–Sabemos a la perfección que Zamasu ha aniquilado a los 12 dioses de la destrucción en otra línea temporal; ¡donde está!–. Demandó la deidad de la destrucción.

Aquello creó una ligera tristeza en Gowasu; a pesar de la utopía que siempre había mostrado el joven aprendiz, siempre lo había considerado como un hijo.

–Él ya no está, Bills el destructor lo acabó por el bien de todos. De hecho te ha salvado la vida.

Esa noticia impactó completamente al dios elefante. Nunca había oído de alguna intervención de otro dios en algún universo que no fuera el suyo, pero más el nunca haberse enterado él primero. Por otra parte, la ángel guardiana del destructor no pudo negar cierta lástima por él, después de todo ella tan sólo lo recordaba como un ser tranquilo y sereno, ignorando por completo sus verdaderas intenciones.

–Hazme un favor Ramushi; nunca vuelvas a mencionar aquél tema–. Advirtió en un tono muy frío y seco, para después darse la vuelta y caminar en dirección contraria.

….

La extraña magia que deambulaba sin rumbo fijo por el cosmos se expande violentamente, generando un agujero de gusano. Rápidamente es absorbida por ésta, viajando a una velocidad que opacaría totalmente al de la luz.

 **Del otro lado…**

Unas enormes esferas que permanecían dispersas empiezan a brillar cuando el extraño hoyo se abre cerca.

Finalmente la acumulación mágica sale expulsada; como si las súper esferas del dragón fuesen imanes empiezan a atraerla, brillando con fervor. De pronto varias partículas moradas empiezan a aparecer y a juntarse; al paso de los minutos, millones de ellas se empiezan a fusionar, creando un esqueleto. Poco después los músculos, huesos, piel, articulaciones, órganos, entre otros comienzan a acoplarse unos con otros, dándole forma al ser en proceso.

En la estantería del décimo universo, el anillo del tiempo desaparece de manera similar a un hakai, apareciendo más tarde en el dedo índice de la mano derecha.

Durante el proceso, el ser es recubierto por carne, en la parte superior del cráneo le brota cabello negro en forma puntiaguda, sus orejas le aparecen repentinamente con un pendiente pothara verde en su izquierda. Su cuerpo se ve envuelto de un gi maltrecho de colores negros y grises, sus brazos cubiertos de manga larga. Para asegurar la parte inferior de su traje, una faja de tela roja lo asegura bastante bien. Finalmente unas botas largas de color blanco aparecen, protegiendo sus pies.

Una brecha dimensional se origina, siendo tragado por la fuerza de atracción que emanaba de esta.

….

Universo EG

Todas mostraban una gran emoción, habían esperado durante meses para poder gozar de un espectáculo que tan sólo los más afortunados y atentos podían conseguir pases de primera fila. Rarity se carcomía las uñas de la emoción que sentía por todo su cuerpo, no había manera de calmarla. Sin embargo sus demás amigas no estaban tan atrasadas en aquél aspecto.

 **2 horas más tarde**

Finalmente la gran carcacha se detiene; una gran fila de gente aguardaba pacientemente su momento de pasar.

–Ushh, se supone que debería de haber una fila para los que van primero–. Argumentó la joven modista.

–Tranquilizate caramelo, seguramente no tardaremos mucho.

–Eso espero Applejack, eso espero.

Y como todo esfuerzo y dedicación tienen sus recompensas, pronto les llegaron sus turnos. Rápidamente ubicaron sus lugares y, sin tiempo que perder, se sentaron apresuradamente.

Sunset, al ver que nada comenzaba aún, opta por sacar el libro que alguna vez la princesa Celestia le obsequiara y empieza a escribir:

" _Querida princesa Twilight:_

 _Sé que ha pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que te escribí mediante el libro, pero ahora necesito una recomendación. Verás, finalmente estamos en un periodo de paz, pero hasta hace poco, en un campamento, la cuidadora de ese lugar se vió en una gran necesidad de pagar una deuda que no podía cubrir. Optó por usar unos misteriosos cristales que le otorgaron poderes inigualables y… bueno, imagino que ya sabrás el complemento.._

 _Pudimos vencerla y resguardamos los cristales para evitar que caigan en manos equivocadas, pero aún creemos que en cualquier momento, otro ser mágico podría atentar contra gente inocente._

 _Estamos alertas, pero de verdad me gustaría que nos pudieras responder si es que se te presenta la oportunidad. Te extrañamos._

 _Nos vemos pronto._

 _Sinceramente: Sunset Shimmer."_

Un fuerte sonido, proveniente de un micrófono llega a oídos de la fémina, quien cierra rápidamente el diario.

– **¡MUY BIEN GENTE, ¿ESTÁN PREPARADOS PARA ESTO?!.** Una gran ovación por parte del público no se hizo esperar. En tan sólo cuestión de segundos el lugar se había prendido con esto último.

...

El espectáculo finalmente había terminado, todos salían por las puertas principales completamente acabados, algunos arrastraban los pies, otros se sentaron en las afueras del sitio para recuperar fuerzas y energía.

–Eso estuvo… ¡20% más genial!

–Te creo Rainbow, esta vez fueron mucho mejor que el año pasado… supongo que tiene mucho que ver con que esta vez estuvimos hasta el frente–. Murmuró Rarity, mientras que sus amigas asentían de igual manera.

– **¡Hey chicas!.** Un grito de un adolescente varonil les atrajo su atención, quienes se giran y observan a un joven, de cabello azul puntiagudo, corriendo en dirección al grupo de las féminas, quienes no pudieron negar una sonrisa al reconocerlo.

– **¡Flash!.** Le respondieron en coro. Momentos más tarde finalmente las alcanza.

–Chicas, que sorpresa encontrarlas por aquí, no creí que les gustara 'Bones n'fire'

–Pues ya ves que no –Rainbow suelta una ligera risita– que seamos mujeres no implica que no nos gusten cosas heavy… hasta Fluttershy vino.

Un breve silencio se respiró, poco después todos rompieron en risas. Era verdad, la chica tímida rara vez se le podía ver haciendo algo que no entrara en sus estándares.

–Jeje, es cierto; hasta yo necesito de vez en cuando sentir la adrenalina.

 **¡BAOOOOMMMM!.** Un estruendoso relámpago se oye en la lejanía, seguido de algunas gotas que amenazaban en mojar todo a su paso.

–Oh no, ¡mi vestido!–. Se quejó Rarity, mientras que volteaba para todos lados, en busca de un techo que la pudiese proteger.

–Rayos, pensé que hoy no llovería. Según el pronóstico del tiempo dijeron que hoy estaría… –. Twilight iba a terminar la frase cuando el diluvio comenzó.

–¡Vengan conmigo, afortunadamente traje la camioneta!–. El chico pronto sacó las llaves de su vehículo, siendo seguido por las jóvenes.

Todos intentan llegar al estacionamiento, sin tener éxito alguno. Resignados, se guarecen bajo una gran carpa de una tienda. Cuando creyeron que las cosas no podían ir en peor, una corriente de viento empezó a juguetear con los copos de los árboles. Sorpresivamente, bajo sus pies el suelo comenzó a vibrar lentamente, aumentando poco a poco su intensidad pero sin llegar a altos grados sísmicos; junto a esto varios pequeños fragmentos de suelo empiezan a desprenderse y a mantenerse en el aire, muy para el asombro y desconcierto de todos.

–Que es esto –musitó Sunset muy extrañada–, que clase de truco o espejismo… –de repente algo hizo click por su mente– …¡EL PORTAL!

Antes de que alguien pudiera responderle, un portentoso estallido en el aire les atrae la atención. La brisa eólica aumentó su intensidad, llegando a alborotar los cabellos de los jóvenes. Veloces destellos morados podían ser vistos muy a lo lejos de ellos, probablemente a varios kilómetros de distancia.

En un santiamén un gran relámpago truena imponentemente, atrayendo la atención de las chicas.

 _ **Soundtrack: Dragon Ball Super OST-Black Goku Theme**_ **(tema cuando aparece por primera vez)**

De un momento a otro, fuertes ráfagas de viento alborotaron con mayor violencia las cabelleras de las féminas, quienes por obvias razones enfocaron sus miradas ante los extraños eventos que iniciaban. En tan sólo cuestión de minutos, una extraña acumulación de nubes empezaron a girar de manera espiral, acompañadas de estruendosos relámpagos que las iluminaban e impactaban en la lejanía.

 **¡CRASHcrashhhh!.** Un gran número de ventanas de las casas que estaban más próximas, empezaron a estallar, metiendo cierto nervio en las chicas.

–Pero que… –la chica arcoiris se ve interrumpida cuando del cielo un fuerte destello de luz morada sale a relucir– esto no puede estar sucediendo, ¡¿qué es?!

–¡Esto no creo que provenga de mi natal Equestria!–. Mencionó Sunset, incapaz de comprender la repentina reacción que se ejecutaba a varios metros de altura.

Todas quedan hipnotizadas ante el extraño fenómeno que sucedía frente a sus ojos. De pronto, un pequeño pero largo vórtice cae repentinamente; a través de éste se alcanzaba a distinguir algo cayendo a gran velocidad, toda cubierta en llamas.

 **¡Ahhhhhhhh!;** un grito de terror resuena al unísono de las cuerdas vocales de los ocho jóvenes quienes por instinto de supervivencia se protegen detrás de un camión que descansaba muy cerca de ellos. Los pocos transeúntes que caminaban cerca no se quedaron atrás, algunos se escondieron detrás de los vehículos que descansaban a un lado de la acera, otros echaron a correr sin dirección fija. La trayectoria del ser cae en la lejanía. Un fuerte estruendo ocasiona que todos volteen a la misma dirección de donde había provenido aquél sonido, con horror observan que a lo lejos un gran hongo de fuego se había creado.

 _ **Fin del soundtrack**_

–¡Díganme que no soy la única que acaba de presenciar aquello! –Rainbow resaltó con éxtasis– esto no es común, ni siquiera para nuestras expectativas–. Su tono de voz cambia drásticamente a uno de preocupación.– ¿Qué rayos fue eso?

–E-Espero que ningún inocente animalito salga lastimado –dijo Fluttershy aún sin poder recuperarse de aquél susto.

–¡Y qué estamos esperando, hay que averiguar qué fue eso!–. La chica de gafas presionó.

–Pero no sabemos en donde ha caído…lo que haya sido–. Replicó el varón.

Como respuesta a tal comentario, una gran luz llameante empieza a crecer desmesuradamente, atrayendo nuevamente la atención de éstos.

Rainbow Dash toca el extraño cristal que colgaba en su cuello a través de un pequeño hilo. Un ligero brillo empieza a emerger de éste, dejando un poco confusos a sus amigos.

–Probemos a éste bebé.

….

En un denso lugar, un ser de traje negro yacía tirado de bruces, claramente inconsciente. Algunos minutos más tarde, el híbrido empieza a entreabrir lentamente sus ojos.

– _Ghhh…. d-donde estoy… ¿a..caso morí?_

Un pedazo de roca se desprende, cayéndole encima, sin embargo el ser no se inmuta, parecía que no lo había sentido para nada.

– _Q-Qué es este lugar._ – Observa su alrededor, notando al instante varios árboles en llamas, también alcanza a checar que un gran pedazo de tierra se hallaba sumido bajo de él _–_ _¿Bosque?, pero si yo… no lo entiendo_

Con gran dificultad logra ponerse en pie; no obstante tardó más en pararse que en volver a caer.

– _¡Qué está pasando con este cuerpo tan inútil! Creí que el cuerpo de Son Goku era lo suficientemente fuerte como para recuperarme…. Maldita sea, e-estoy muy débil_ –Un agudo e insoportable dolor provoca que se agarre del pecho con fuerza, sentía que su vida se resbalaba entre sus manos– _qué demonios.. aghhhhhh_ –con dificultad se retira un poco su oscura camisa para tan sólo percatarse de una gran abertura que abarcaba todo su pecho– _T-Trunks… bastardo_ –. Sus pensamientos se ven abruptamente cortados al sentir que sus ojos se volvían a cerrar.

El fuego avanza ferozmente, provocando que varios animales salieran completamente pavorizados ante las enormes llamas que se expandían minuto a minuto.

….

–Rainbow, debes estar loca para ir hasta allá, sola –Twilight le comentó, claramente mostrando algo de preocupación por el afán de su amiga– es demasiado peligroso; opino que deberíamos de ir en grupo.

–Ja, ¿qué no recuerdas lo rápido que iba cuando recién adquirimos nueva magia en aquél campamento?

–No todo en la vida se podrá resolver con velocidad. No dudo de tus capacidades, eres más atlética que todas nosotras, salvo por Applejack ya que ella gracias a su trabajo tiene una buena condición física.

–Vamos Twilight, saben mejor que nadie que yo soy la indicada para… –. No terminó sus palabras al ver caras de desaprobación de todos.

–Ya llegará tu oportunidad de probar tu supervelocidad. – Applejack la reconfortó, pues claramente podía notar una decepción que no era algo natural en ella– Pero para eso, primero hay que tener un plan para esto.

Sunset meditó por algunos momentos todo lo que acababa de acontecer, sin poder procesar bien todo lo que habían visto sus ojos. ¿De verdad todo aquello provenía de Equestria?. Rarity le observaba, sabía bien que si ella se preocupaba de más, no podía significar algo bueno.

–Oye, ¿te sientes bien, pasa algo?–. Le cuestionó, dándose a la idea de cualquier respuesta coherente a los hechos.

–A decir verdad.. no, esto jamás lo había visto, ni siquiera cuando era alumna de la princesa Celestia –se voltea a ver a su ex, mirándolo fijamente– será mejor que te vayas y les hagas llegar esto a la subdirectora Luna y a la directora Celestia.

–Pero Sunset, a que te… –el chico abrió ligeramente los ojos– ya entiendo cuál es tu plan.

–Gracias Flash.

–¡Miren allá!–. Fluttershy exclamó al tiempo que señalaba a cierta dirección. Los ocho pronto divisaron un incendio de magnitudes avanzadas.

Ante el aviso, todos los demás desvían sus miradas a la intensa llamarada que empezaba a arrasar y a expandirse velozmente. Pronto pudieron oír las aspas de un helicóptero sobrevolando la zona. Poco después, más de una decena de patrullas podían oírse por distintas calles.

La gente que deambulaba cuando todo ocurrió entraron en un estado de confusión. El mar de comentarios no se hizo esperar; algunos murmuraban de tan extraño suceso, otros se decidieron a seguir a las patrullas. Estos últimos forzaron a nuestras chicas a adelantárseles no sin antes de que Flash Sentry se despidiera y se pusiera en marcha para cumplir con lo asignado.

….

Por otro lado, un vehículo de bomberos acortaba como alma que lleva el diablo el camino, metiéndose incluso entre los árboles. Las sirenas abrieron paso entre varios conductores, dándole más que tiempo suficiente para llegar con tiempo. Pronto los uniformados descendieron del vehículo y desplegaron la enorme manguera que descansaba en un costado de éste.

–¡Muy bien señores, tenemos que apagar esto antes de que pueda provocar una catástrofe! – Ordenó el que parecía ser el líder.

–¡Rápido, rápido!

–¡Abran la llave YA! –solicitó otro de ellos. Segundos más tarde, un chorro a presión es expulsado de la gran manguera. Tras largos minutos de lucha constante, la cual a momentos no parecía disminuir las flamas caloríficas, finalmente pudieron controlarla. El fuego fue apagándose lentamente, disminuyendo en algunas pequeñas colinas e inclinaciones del hábitat. El helicóptero también no se quedaba atrás: con varios kilos y kilos de tierra ahogaba la llama viva de altitudes que el hombre no podía acceder sin importar cuántos esfuerzos realizara.

Cuando las cosas bajaron de intensidad, uno de los bomberos se adentra, encontrándose con el muy inconsciente saiyayin. Sin tiempo que perder lo saca con dificultad.

Al cabo de algunos minutos más, el guerrero de gi oscuro empieza a abrir con lentitud sus ojos. Grande fue su sorpresa al percatarse que estaba rodeado de…

–¿Mo..Mortales? Esto tiene que ser una broma de muy mal gusto –dijo para si mismo en un tono muy bajo, claramente molesto– **¡Aléjense de mí!**

–Señor cálmese, podría estar lastimado; tuvo muchísima suerte de no haber muerto dentro de ese infierno. – El bombero le señala la gran llamarada que empezaba a disminuir gracias a los esfuerzos de sus colegas.– ¿Lo ve?, por cierto mi nombre es Samuel. –Le extiende la mano de manera amistosa, muy para el mal agrado del saiyayin.

El fornido guerrero queda contemplando fríamente aquél acto. ¿De verdad ese mortal pensaría que un dios tan poderoso estrecharía su mano con la de un impío y sucio pecador?, eso era algo tan repugnante que empezó a sentir ligeras ganas de vomitar. El hombre le retira el saludo al darse cuenta de que éste no pensaría en estrecharlo siquiera.

 **¡Wiiuuuwiiuu!.** Un vehículo, cuya cruz se asomaba en sus costados, llega poco después al lugar.

–Oh mira, ha llegado una ambulancia; no te muevas de aquí.

2 hombres se bajan de ella, abren la parte trasera del vehículo para descargar una camilla.

– _Tengo que salir de aquí cuanto antes_ –. Pensó mientras que examinaba su alrededor, posiblemente para encontrar algún punto ciego.

–Muy bien, dígame: ¿le duele algo? –El primero de los 2 le empieza a cuestionar– ¿Se siente mal?

–Por favor, acuéstese sobre la camilla; lo llevaremos al hospital–. Complementó su compañero.

Antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar, el guerrero de corazón oscuro se levanta de un hábil salto invertido para después echar a correr.

–¡Eh señor espere!, ¡podría hacerse daño! – Uno de los camilleros gritó a todo pulmón, para que después entre él, su compañero y Samuel iniciaran la persecución.– ¡Deténgase!

Los 3 corren lo más rápido posible que sus piernas les permitían, empezando a acortar la distancia. Por parte del saiyayin, el profundo corte de su pecho le empezó a punzar con más fuerza, provocándole un ligero sangrado que le servía a sus perseguidores como camino. A decir verdad, de no ser por la gran herida que le nublaba por momentos su visión y tras la gran paliza contra Vegetto y Trunks, su cuerpo podría correr a su máximo. A escasos metros de distancia, Black esboza una sonrisa de esperanza al denotar un tronco caído, producto de los hechos provocados previamente. Con un pequeño esfuerzo, lo levanta y se prepara para atacarlos.

–¡Estúpidos humanos, me las pagarán! ¡Por el bien de la justicia!

De un veloz movimiento los aplasta como si fueran unos viles insectos, se les queda contemplando por algunos instantes, sintiendo un infinito odio a aquella especie que no tenía valor alguno en el universo, aquella raza que tanto dolor de cabeza le provocara. Era simplemente inaceptable que un mortal lo haya sacado cuando éste se hallaba inconsciente.

….

25 minutos después...

Las 7 chicas llegan al lugar del hecho. No podían aún terminar de creer lo que habían presenciado con anterioridad, no obstante no era algo que se presenciara todos los días; sin embargo debían llegar al fondo de lo que pudo haber caído tan repentinamente. En sus rostros se refleja curiosidad al ver a un grupo de personas a una distancia no muy prudente de los restos del lugar de impacto. Sin tiempo que perder se abren camino entre la multitud. Echaron un vistazo a sus alrededores, llevándose una gran impresión al observar varios árboles completamente arrancados, como si un tornado de elevada potencia hubiese causado semejante destrozo.

–O-Ok, creo que aquí es…parece que no somos las únicas –Rarity masculló, mientras que sacaba su celular para tomar evidencia de los acontecimientos– Sea lo que haya sido, debe de ser muy pesado.

Una señora de edad avanzada se acerca a ellas:

–Jovencitas, será mejor que regresen a sus hogares, éste lugar puede ser muy peligroso para ustedes…. Incluso para mí.

Twilight le dedica una sonrisa.

–No se preocupe señora, no iremos tan a fondo de este asunto.

Applejack se acerca a la ambulancia; para su sorpresa, un fino hilillo de sangre le parecía indicar una especie de camino que seguía de largo en pleno camino cenizado.

–CHICAS, CREO QUE DEBERÍAN DE VER ESTO.

Poco después, todas se reúnen con su amiga. Cautelosamente empiezan a seguirlo gracias a la iluminación de las linternas de los celulares. Poco a poco fueron adentrándose, perdiéndose de la vista de las demás personas; pasaron varios minutos que les pareció eternidad, pero su persistencia y los deseos de averiguar les daba energías para continuar. Pronto se toparon con 3 cuerpos destrozados, charcos llenos de sustancia roja se esparcían por distintas direcciones. Un cráneo estaba grotescamente atravesado por una piedra filosa, otro tenía las piernas completamente destrozadas. El último era el peor ya que su columna vertebral atravesaba finamente su estómago, los dedos de sus manos completamente vapuleados. Los 3 tenían fuera sus viseras, era una escena tan tétrica que no tenían palabras para describirlo.

Todas soltaron un grito ahogado de terror casi de inmediato, sus rostros cambiaron violentamente a unos de miedo, palideciendo por lo que veían frente a sus ojos.

–¡Ahhhh!,…q-qué sucedió a-aquí –tartamudeó la chica vaquera, presa del pánico– ¡¿Qué es todo esto?!

–Pobrecitos, ¿q-qué pudo hacerles esto? –Mencionó Pinkie con las pupilas dilatadas, su cabello había pasado de esponjoso a uno liso caído.

–Ch-Chicas, por favor hay que irnos –imploró Fluttershy en un tono quebradizo– esto n-no me agrada en lo absoluto–. Sus ojos no tardaron en llenarse de lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

La pelirroja traga saliva con dificultades.

–*gulp* algo no anda bien.

–¿A qué te refieres con 'algo no anda bien' Sunset? –Preguntó Rainbow, tratando de mostrar firmeza en su ser.

La pelirroja no respondió eso. En su lugar, empieza a caminar en círculos; un mar de dudas le inundó, forzándola a tratar de descifrar el nuevo enigma que se presentaba frente a ellas. Podría tratarse de un escape de magia, como también una idea de un meteorito le vino a la cabeza. Sus amigas la observaban atónitas, incapaces de hacer algo puesto que la veían concentrada como nunca antes y por lo tanto no buscaban cortar tal concentración.

–Podría tratarse de un meteorito ya que como vimos una buena parte del bosque quedó reducido a cenizas, pero no entiendo algo ¿De quién es esta sangre… – sus palabras se ven interrumpidas al oír un pequeño ruido de dolor en la distancia –, ¿oyeron eso?

….

A algunos metros de distancia, el saiyayin se apoyaba en un árbol, descansando su muy lastimado cuerpo.

– _Hehe, n-no creo poder recuperarme de esto pronto…aghhh_. – Su visión se empieza a nublarse– _..no, debo de mantenerme en pie; tengo que lograrlo._

De pronto sintió cómo varias presencias se acercaban a su posición actual. Al estar tan herido opta por aprovechar la penumbra del lugar.

–Maldita sea, increíble que esto me detenga. – Murmuró bajo su aliento–. Cuando me recupere me aseguraré de retomar el plan cero humanos –su mirada se afiló, tratando de encontrar aquellas presencias– están cerca.

….

Las chicas caminaban lentamente, siguiendo el rastro de sangre indicado por la joven campirana minutos antes. Siguieron por el bosque, denotando por momentos el paisaje tan destructivo que decoraba las ruinas de aquél infame incendio; no obstante se les hacía raro que no hallasen otra pista de la teoría que la pelirroja propusiera.

El aire era tan helado que hasta al más valiente podría hacerle sentir escalofríos. Pinkie Pie, tras recuperarse un poco del susto anterior empieza a tararear una canción, muy conocida para todas…

– Juntas ahora vamos oh oh ohhh oh oh mejor que nunca estamos oh oh ohhh oh ohh

–Shh, guarda silencio Pinkie –Solicitó la pelirroja de franjas amarillas– ¿Hola, hay alguien aquí?

El silencio del lugar era aterrador; una corriente de aire helado les pegó de lleno en sus ropas, aminorándoles el paso. Pronto se toparon en un sendero de oscuridad total. Un fuerte escalofrío les recorría la médula espinal. Tragando saliva dan sus primeros pasos al frente, con dispositivo móvil en mano.

No obstante todas ignoraban por completo el inmenso riesgo que conllevaba caminar entre sombras.

–Tenemos que apresurar el paso, tengo menos del 40% de batería. – Mencionó Applejack, intentando alumbrar lo mejor posible– si se nos acaba la luz tendremos un grave problema. –En su rostro sus amigas podían presenciar que aquello mencionado no era algo simple, asintiendo con la cabeza retomaron el camino.

 **¡Craack!.** Un fuerte sonido de una rama rompiéndose llamó la atención de las jóvenes quienes rápidamente se pusieron alertas.

–¡¿Hay alguien aquí?!, ¡quien quiera que sea, por favor responda! –la chica de gafas exclamó sintiendo como el corazón le punzaba cada vez más.

….

El saiyayin finalmente logra divisarlas a una distancia no muy lejana, en su rostro varias venas se hinchaban y remarcaban, sus ojos se inyectaron ligeramente en sangre. Apuñó ambas manos, preparándose para atacar; solo tenía una oportunidad con las pocas fuerzas que había recuperado.

– _No saldrán con vida, patéticos mortales._


End file.
